I Don't Know
by lessthanthreeredvines
Summary: The Harry Potter Peeps lose it and the Glee Peeps join in. Rated T for language.  Hint of Humour
1. Intro

So this is a new colab with me and my friend (Sopp).

We decided to write a "dramadey" together so this is it, but really there isn't that much drama and a dash of humour, but some people may not get it we're **weird**like that.

Whenever you see _italics _it's my chapter and whenever you see **bold** it's sopp's.

Here is "I Don't Know" feel free to review and promt what might happen in chapters to follow, but it may not be best to do that to sopp because she is an independant write so enjoy :)

* * *

><p><strong>I Don't Know<strong>

**This is a story. Not a regular story. A story where no-one seems to remember what the fuck happened the next day.**

**In fact, we can't remember a thing and we're the fucking authors, but I'll try my best and so will lessthanthreeredvines.**

**The beginning seems like the best way to start.**

**Everyone knows about Harry Potter right? Little boy, scar-head, wears glasses despite he's a wizard? If you don't – **_FILTHY MUGGLE!_

**(Shut up!)**

**Oh, good. You do *awkward silence*.**

**Well...**

**...Now it's meeting Glee. (You know, show about 20 something year olds pretending to be in high school and sing Journey songs every other week?)**

_**Now, prepare for the craziest, random crossover fic your eyes will ever read.**_

_**This is "I Don't Know"...**_


	2. Meet 'N' Greet

_So this is my chapter.  
>I have a confession... I'm a huge starkid nerd... you'll see what i mean.<br>SO enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review :)  
>Almost forgot to mention that the underlined parts were made up by sopp<em>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1 – Meet 'n' Greet<em>

_Just another boring day at the Dursley's waiting to set off for Hogwarts (even though I personally prefer Pigfarts)._

_This summer was so boring and it's going to be totally awesome getting back to Hogwarts finally._

"_Harry, is your inner monologue quoting that bloody YouTube play again?" My uncle Vernon, who resembled a whale with a moustache, yelled._

_I swear he knew Occulemency. I thought that I was the wizard. Stupid Muggle, he needs to mind his own business once in a while._

"_Are you some sort of mind reader? I thought that I was the wizard in this house, I didn't know there were two of us..." I retorted._

"_You know what you little blighter! You need to watch your tongue otherwise you will be back under those stairs quicker than you can say freak." He bellowed at me as the house shook and the other two just sat and stared like I was talking to snakes. That happened once... In the Muggle world. I swear!_

_After an awkward silence, Dudley got up and walked over to the biscuit tin._

"_MUM! Have you eaten all the biscuits?" Dudley started to go red in the face, he had the temper of his father, yet he turned red. Vernon turned purple._

_Suddenly, the living room shook, and a random ginger was sat on the floor in front of the fire covered in soot._

"_GET YOUR FILTHY CLOTHES OFF OF MY CLEAN CARPET!" screamed Aunt Petunia (A/N she needed to say something to make sure she was still alive and not some random corpse in the story)_

"_Just use a cleaning spell it won't take too long," the Ginger replied, "Oh wait... that's right you guys are... Muggles!" He giggled at the word._

"_Right! Who the fuck are you and what are you doing coming out of my chimney!" Vernon snarled._

_The Ginger blinked once, "I'm Ron, Harry's friend" I stood there bewildered, I was friends with a ginger, and he had a __name!__ (A/N that wasn't meant to discriminate (if that's the right word) any red headed people we 3 you all) _

"_You're right Harry! He does turn purple when he's angry, it's quite funny!" Ron laughed._

"_Have we met?"_

"_What?"_

"_Have we met?" I repeated, staring at him like he was a strange person who wore radishes for earrings, then I remembered__ – he wasn't Loony Lovegood._

"_I share your dorm at Hogwarts." Ron replied. I blinked._

"_You really don't remember me, Harry?" Ron's eyes teared up like that funny "Forever Alone" meme I see on the internet._

"_Of course I do!" I said, suddenly remembering Ron – who helped me tease Ferret and his brick-thick friends._

"_Then why are you acting like that?" Ron asked._

"_Does it matter, let's go before the rainbow piggy's eat us!" And we flooed to The Burrow._

"_Seriously, Harry. Next summer you are moving in with me. You're getting as mental as your family."_

* * *

><p><em>So that's it.<br>The next chapter is a Glee one and I honestly have no idea what's going to happen in it.  
>Remember reviews make chocolate frogs more bouncy :P<em>


	3. Time Warp Travels

_So this is me again.  
>I can't really write Glee humour so it may suck a little.<br>This chapter would of been up yesturday but my internet is a bitch and my computers a dick.  
>But anyway I tried to get a little nerdy!Blaine in this chapter.<br>Enjoy :)_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2 - T<em>_ime Warp Travels_

_We are doing the Time Warp!" Mr Schue exclaimed. _

_Everyone seemed so excited, but I just couldn't be bothered. I missed Blaine and the Warblers._

"_KURT!" I was snapped out of his thoughts by Finn shouting me. I looked up and everyone was staring at me._

"_You're acting like Garfield on a Monday," Mercedes said, "What the fuck is wrong with you?"_

_I blinked, what the hell? Why is there always something fucking wrong with me?_

"_I broke my magic butterfly!" Brittany cried out as we all looked over to her._

_There, Brittany was sat holding her butterfly hair clip which was snapped in half. She looked like she was about to burst into tears._

_"I wasn't talking to you," Mercedes snapped. "I was talking to White Boy here!"_

_"Yeah, I'm the one who's acting like Garfield on a Monday." I retorted, sarcastically, rolling my eyes._

_"You just seem out of it, dude, that's all." Finn shrugged._

_Before I could retaliate, the doors to the auditorium swung open._

_"No need to weep anymore! Puckerman is back!" Puck sang._

_"When did he leave?" Santanna asked, looking around the group in search of answers._

_The others shook their heads, as bewildered as she was but I took this thankful moment to sneak of and text Blaine._

_Hey, come to McKinley now! - K x_

_His reply came back moments after._

_Coming KurtseyWurtseySugarFairyPlum! - Blainey x_

_I didn't have time to react as Mr. Schue called attention again, like the lime-light man-whore he was. Fucking the spotlight, and any woman his age to walk through the fucking door. He thought he was a pimp - I thought he was pathetic._

_"Get into your costumes!" He announced._

_I think McKinley has awkward-slilence crickets._

_"Um, Mr. Schue - we can't afford costumes." Mike said nervously._

_"Yeah, cause we spend all our budget on random lights and shit none of us can even afford." Santanna said._

_"I think we should all work together to solder random wires to make lights and make our own costumes and -" Rachel was cut off by Mr. Schue._

_"FUCKING SHUT IT RACHEL! IT WON'T BE THE FIRST TIME I SHOOT A FUCKING ANNOYING STUDENT!"_

_"So. That's what happened to Matt." Puck said after an awkward silence._

_The doors opened, yet again, and this time it was Blaine!_

_"Oh! My Fairyplumstrawberryprince. How I missed you!" He cried dramatically, running towards me and embracing me._

_Wednesday's aren't my days._

_"Blaine. Hair-gel?" I was respulsed! How dare he?_

_"Sorry." He looked sheepish. I'll wash it later._

_"Aren't you supposed to be in school or something?" Rachel asked. Annoying midget._

_"Have you seen Dalton? We throw paper on the floor, sing wherever we go and there's not a fucking teacher in sight!" My Darren Criss look-a-like boyfriend said._

_"It's true." I admitted._

_"Can we just do the fucking Time Warp?" Artie complained. Everyone stared at him blankly, aka - return of the crickets._

_"Oh. Right. I'm in a wheelchair." And he rolled to the back._

_"Blaine! Join in!" I commanded him as we got into our positions and the music (from nowhere) started._

_I started the song_

_It's astounding;_

_Time is fleeting;_

_Madness takes its toll._

_But listen closely…_

_Then Queen Bitch Quinn joined in_

_Not for very much longer_

_Me again!_

_I've got to keep control_

_Then it was Frankenteen… like anyone cares…_

_I remember doing the time warp;_

_Drinking those moments when,_

_The blackness would hit me_

_And the void would be calling_

_Everyone sang_

_LETS DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN!_

_Then there was a huge flash and everything went white for a few seconds. When I could see again all the glee club, except butt chin, was there. Thank God! I thought._

"_Oh my Tater Tots God! What the hell just happened!" Mercedes shouted._

_All of a sudden though, Blaine started jumping up and down in excitement not caring how we were all giving him weird looks._

"_Kurtsy-Wurtsy! Do you know where we are! Blaine exclaimed, as if I would know where we were - it was a freaking forest for Christ's sake!_

"_We're in the Forbidden Forest! We are at Hogwarts, Kurt! Hog-freaking-Warts! Oh my Wizard God I have to go __FIND __Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco! Oh my Wizard God, they'll all be here!" and with that he bounded off out of the woods._

"_Good Luck Badger Boy!" I called after him. I took in my surroundings and realised he was right. How could I tell? Because , there was a freaking HUGE spider coming towards us!_

"_RUN!" _


	4. Getting Back To Hogwarts

**So this is Sopp's chapter.  
>Even if I did think I was doing the HP chapters.<br>Next Chapter will be another Glee one that i have to write... Oh joy.  
>Anyway 2 chapters in one morning there may be more chapters later on.<br>Well i'm done rambling so... Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 - <strong>**Getting Back To Hogwarts**

**Ron and I found an empty compartment for the lovely train ride back to my beloved boarding school where the teachers weren't sadists and a maniac was trying to fucking kill me - **

**Then I realised. This was real life. So, naturally - I was crammed in a compartment with my ginger best friend, his ginger sister, a random guy who had a thing for plants, Loony Lovegood and a night troll.**  
><strong>Oh, wait. That was Hermione.<strong>  
><strong>"Hey. Harry - Harry - Harry!" Ron bugged me.<strong>  
><strong>"What?" I yelled.<strong>  
><strong>"Wanna write who we want to die in my notebook?"<strong>  
><strong>I was about to retaliate, then realised it was a pretty good idea.<strong>  
><strong>"Yeah sure." And we spent twenty minutes debating who we wanted dead.<strong>  
><strong>So far, we got:<strong>

**The Slytherins.**  
><strong>Snape.<strong>  
><strong>Dolores Umbridge.<strong>  
><strong>Rita Sketeer.<strong>  
><strong>The trolley lady - bitch wouldn't give me change.<strong>  
><strong>Voldemort.<strong>  
><strong>Peter "Wormtail" Pettigrew.<strong>  
><strong>Bellatrix. That slut.<strong>  
><strong>"Who else?" I asked, pondering for a moment.<strong>  
><strong>"That list is barbaric!" Hermione said in a shrilly tone. Ron and I looked at each other for a moment until he scribbled her name down as well.<strong>  
><strong>"How about Cedric Diggory?" I asked. "Dick stole my bitch. Pimpin' days haven't been the same since."<strong>  
><strong>"The Slytherins, I get. But a fellow Hufflepuff?" Hermione asked, outraged.<strong>  
><strong>"That's a good idea. Thanks Herman." Ron smiled, finishing up our list.<strong>  
><strong>We sat back for a moment until something I said shocked everyone, including me.<strong>  
><strong>"I think we're going to have a fairly normal year at Hogwarts."<strong>  
><strong>Everyone was gaping. My hand slapped over my mouth in disbelief. I am The Boy-Who'll-Live-Forever-As-Avada-Kedavra-Doesn't-Affect-Me and I said that.<strong>  
><strong>"What do you mean?" Plant Boy asked.<strong>  
><strong>"Who's he?" I whispered to Ron.<strong>  
><strong>"Neville Longbottom." He replied.<strong>  
><strong>"Don't joke. Neville's fat. If I were gay, I'd ravish him right now..."<strong>  
><strong>"Harry. Shut up!" Hermione hissed.<strong>  
><strong>"I'm being Sirius." Ron said, before we both burst out laughing in memory of my dead Godfather.<strong>  
><strong>"So, normal year thing?" Ron's sister - Minnie, I think - brought up the original conversation again.<strong>  
><strong>"Yep." I said simply.<strong>  
><strong>"So, no fighting You-Know-Who?" Hermione asked.<strong>  
><strong>"Nope." I replied, popping the "p."<strong>  
><strong>"No mad teachers trying to attack you?"<strong>  
><strong>"No."<strong>  
><strong>"No getting into life-threatening situations?"<strong>  
><strong>"No."<strong>  
><strong>"No dangerous Quidditch skills?"<strong>  
><strong>"No."<strong>  
><strong>"No breaking school rules?"<strong>  
><strong>"Bitch please."<strong>  
><strong>"No using the Marauders Map?"<strong>  
><strong>"Is this a fucking game show? Don't be so fucking ridiculous!" I shouted at her.<strong>  
><strong>She rolled her eyes and busied her ugly, nosey nose into a big, boring book she was reading.<strong>  
><strong>"What are you reading, Hermione?" Neville "I'd ravish Him" Longbottom asked.<strong>  
><strong>"It's called the dictionary." She replied to him with a smile.<strong>  
><strong>"BORING!" Some random stranger yelled from the other side of the train.<strong>  
><strong>"You learn the meaning of words." She explained to our confused faces.<strong>  
><strong>We looked blankly at her.<strong>  
><strong>"Look, read it yourselves." She said, tossing the book to us and getting the Daily Prophet out.<strong>  
><strong>"The Quibbler has much more interesting things, y'know." Loony said.<strong>  
><strong>"Shut up, radish, or I'll hex you into the next Wizarding War." Hermione threatened. I swear they're best friends.<strong>  
><strong>Ron and I ignored them and turned straight to "S".<strong>  
><strong>"Sex," Ron read out, loudly. "Verb. Determine of sex of: 'sexing chickens'. Noun (chiefly with reference to people). Sexual activity, including specifically sexual intercourse." I took the book out of his hands and searched for something else.<strong>  
><strong>"Wanker," I read out, slightly louder than Ron. "Tosser. Terms of abuse for a masturbator." We all, apart from Neville (who looked confused) and Hermione (who looked pissed off) burst out laughing.<strong>  
><strong>"Harry, what's a masturbator?" Neville whispered.<strong>  
><strong>"You know, when you get excited - you tend to whomp your willow." I said slowly, with a wink. Neville finally got it.<strong>  
><strong>"Give it back. You shouldn't be reading stuff like that." Hermione argued, flustered.<strong>  
><strong>"Not our fault you have a porn-book." Ron laughed, snatching it off me.<strong>  
><strong>"Ron, it's not a porn-book, you're searching for those words -" But it was too late. Ron was leaning out of our compartment, waving the book.<strong>  
><strong>"HEY GUESS WHAT EVERYONE! HERMIN HAS A BOOK ABOUT SEX TERMS! COME HEAR IF YOU WANNA HEAR WHAT THEY MEAN!"<strong>  
><strong>Oh, yes. This year will definitely be normal - entertaining twelve year olds on the meaning of "blow-job."<strong>


	5. Sorting Out The Problems

_So it's me again!  
>Sopp has 3 other stories to work on so I'll probably be updating the most.<br>Anyway here's the next chapter for you all.  
>Enjoy!<em>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 4 – Sorting out the Problems<em>

"_How in the name of all things tater tots does Blaine know how to get out of this freaking forest?" Mercedes declared as we were running from the spiders._

"_Mercedes… its Blaine that you're talking about here! He's a dork and knows anything and everything about Hogwarts that's how he knows how to get out! Now shut up and keep running!" I shouted back at her._

_Just then my phone started to ring_

"_Hello?"_

"_KURT! KURT! Guess where I am!" Blaine yelled down the phone, "I'm outside Hagrid's hut! Hagrid's freaking hut!"_

_I could only laugh at how excited he sounded. It was like a 7 year old finding out they were going to Disney Land._

"_That great Blaine, but could you tell us how to get out of this damn forest please? We're being chased by thing huge fucking spider and it's really speedy"_

"_OH MY WIZARD GOD! You've met Aragog? That's so not fair! Why do you get to do all the cool stuff?" He moaned._

_Yes, because almost getting eaten was a great thing to do… Just then though we saw a silhouette standing a couple of feet ahead. It was giant like and had a bushy beard… HAGRID!_

_I ran towards him hoping he would help us get out!_

"_What the 'ell are you lot doin' 'ere?" He asked as a look of shock appeared on his face. Oh god we were all in our Rocky Horror outfits. We'll be at St Mungo's in no time at all._

"_Well… we were at our school and we were singing the time warp and then we sorta ended up here… I know it sounds strange but there isn't really any other way to describe what happened." Sam replied._

"_Where exactly are we?" Rachel had to butt in. Does she ever not feel the need to be the centre of attention?_

"_Why you're in the Forbidden Forest," he replied, "I don't supposed you lot are 'ere with a guy that has triangular eyebrows are you? 'Cause he's be shouting something 'bout spiders… oh dear did my Aragog scare you guys? Sorry 'bout that." he sounded genuinely sorry._

"_Will you please show us the way out?" I asked him._

"_I'll take you to the eyebrows lad, an' then take yer ter Dumbledore. E'll know whatta do."_

_And for once, I felt great about following a man twice the size of Finn into a fictional _


	6. Going in New Directions

_So this is what's going to happen.  
>I think this is what's going to happen anyway, but Sopp has 3 other stories to write so I might be updating with chapters I've wrote alot.<br>Anyway this is the next chapter! Harry Potter again :)  
>Enjoy<em>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 5 – Going in "New Directions"<em>

_As Ron, Hermione and I got off of the boats after departing the train Hermione still wasn't talking to us after the whole porn book jokes we made on the train._

"_Come on Herman! You can't stay mad at us forever!" Ron argued with her._

"_RONALD WEALEY! DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME HERMAN!" she roared at him, "I swear sometimes I just wish I could AK your ass!"_

_We were all taken back by this sudden outburst from Hermione; we'd never heard her talk like that ever she was always such a teachers pet…_

"_I-I-I-It was a j-j-joke Hermione I-I-I won't call you H-H-Herman ever again. I swear!" Ron stuttered._

_Just then I saw Hagrid with about twelve people and none of them were in Hogwarts uniform; they weren't even on the train with us. One of them was bouncing up and down like an idiot shouting something…_

"_JUST CALM DOWN BADGE BOY!" one of them shouted at him. He didn't even seem fazed by what they called him._

_When Ron and Hermione caught on and looked over too where I was staring and saw them too._

"_Who are they? I mean the short hobbit-looking one looks cool, he's very… excitable." Ron said._

"_I…I think they're Muggles you know!" Hermione said, "They don't seem to know anything about magic and I mean I know we were excited about our first day, but I mean only one of them seems excited and the others all look like they have no idea what's going on."_

_At that moment Draco Malfoy walked up._

"_Well, well, well if it isn't Harry Potter!" He tried to pull an intimidating pose but fell to the ground…_

_It was official; Draco Malfoy was a douche bag._

* * *

><p><em>AN Sorry for this Chapter being so short but I couldn't think of anything to write :(_


	7. Can I Touch Your Beard?

_Next chapter!  
>Not much to say so enjoy!<em>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 6 – "Can I Touch Your Beard?"<em>

_Hagrid, led our small group of Muggles up too Dumbledore's __office, and we were all amazed at how huge it actually was… all except Blaine of course who knew where practically everything was, and was to busy playing with Fawkes the Phoenix. I'm really worry about how many times he's seen and read the Harry Potter series, how many times can he read it to find the way out of the freaking forbidden forest…_

"_Wow! A real Phoenix! I never thought I would actually see one with my own eyes." Blaine exclaimed going into seven year old mode again._

"_Yes, he is a beautiful creature is Fawkes… Now you must be our friends from the Muggle world. My name is Albus Dumbledore and as you know I am headmaster of Hogwarts. You must all call me Dumbledore, I guess you could call me Albus but I will give you detention if you do. I can't really expel you as you're not a student here… yet." _

_Blaine almost fainted when he heard the yet at the end of the sentence. He didn't faint but he fell over and knocked over Fawkes perch… the bird wasn't very happy. I bit my lip to hold in a small laugh that was about to escape._

"_Can I touch your beard?" a voice asked from the back of the room._

_We all looked around to stare at Brittany standing at the back looking as confused as ever, yet then we all turned round to look at the elderly man and waited for his answer. A look of question passed over his face as if he thought that this girl wasn't really human, asking a question like that._

"_Well then look at that… it's time that you lot got sorted into your houses. Come along now don't want to be late on your first day do we?" he said as he walked towards the exit, "Well? Come on!" with that he walked out._

* * *

><p><em>AN now i need your help! What houses should each person be in? Blaine's a hufflepuff that's all i know ! HELP ME!_


	8. Getting Sorted Part 1

_HEY!  
>Chapter 7 where everything starts to mix together and they meet<br>Part 2 soon!_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 7 – Getting Sorted – Part 1<em>

* * *

><p><em>Ron, Hermione and I were sat at the Gryffindor table in the great hall, waiting for the feast to begin. Dumbledore opened the doors to the Great Hall and beckoned for the people they saw earlier to follow.<em>

"_Do you think they're transfer students?" Ron asked for where he sat next to me._

"_I guess they could be… they look so nervous though, like they've never seen a magical school!" Hermione replied_

"_Maybe the owls didn't deliver their letters when they were 11"_

"_Don't be stupid Ronal…"_

"_HUFFLEPUFF!" we all turned to see triangles (we didn't know his name yet) getting up and walking towards the Hufflepuff table, we waited to see who was sorted into Gryffindor._

* * *

><p><em>The sorting was finished. In Hufflepuff were: triangles, a boy with porcelain skin and a blonde girl who still seemed confused.<em>

_In Ravenclaw were: two Asians, a boy in wheelchair and a coloured girl. They all seemed confused as well. You may have thought that we were… __**Muggles**__, anyway…_

_The people that got into Slytherin scared me, I think that they scared a lot of people, maybe even Dumbledore but anyway… there was: a boy with a Mohawk, and a girl with long black hair. There was also a girl with Blonde hair and she seemed alright not as scary as the other two._

_Finally, we had: a girl with brown hair that only wanted to talk about herself, a really tall guy, a girl wearing a beanie hat… she was scary, and a boy with blonde hair. They all seemed pretty cool apart from the girl with brown hair._

"_I am Rachel Berry and I am a star. I am the best singer in out Glee club! I'm going to be on Broadway you'll see I'll be more famous then all of the others!" She didn't know when to shut up and she was soooooo annoying. God she was more annoying then Malfoy._

"_Look Rachel shut your trap; no one cares what you think!" The Beanie said to her._

"_Well I am sorry Lauren but I don't think everyone agrees with you." she retorted_

"_Yes we do!" They all said in return._

_Professor McGonagall tapped a glass and everyone turned to face the table at the front of the hall._

"_Welcome to Hogwarts!" Dumbledore said with a beaming smile on his face. "As you can all see we have a few new students joining us today so make them all feel welcome and we can all agree that this year will be a good year… who knows maybe this year will be calm and no one will die…" everyone in the hall let out a gasp, "anyway enjoy your time here and let the feast begin…" he waved his hand and then all the food appeared on the tables._

_Maybe this year would be normal…_

* * *

><p><em>AN This chapter is in 2 parts because i wanted one from Harry view and one from Kurts view. Klaine fluff may happen next chapter YAY!_


	9. Getting Sorted Part 2

_Part 2 of the last chapter  
>Just drabble about wands really nothing important but yeah anyway...<em>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 7 – Getting Sorted – Part 2<em>

* * *

><p><em>Well… to say that Blaine was excited was an understatement. He was such a child that day no one could try and calm him down. I mean how could anyone tell him to calm down? He was in Freaking Hogwarts. Which made me think…<em>

"_Blaine we don't have wands, how are we going to perform spells without one?" I asked while everyone started eating, he had his goofy grin on, "What? I'm being serious!"_

_He smiled at me and pulled out a wand, his smile getting bigger as my mouth dropped open. How the hell did he know we were going to be transported to Hogwarts while dancing to the Time Warp._

"_How the hell did you get that and how the fuck did you know we were going to Hogwarts."_

_He took my hand in his "Kurt you may wanna take of the Riff Raff wig," I reached up and took it off as he continued to talk, "And I got it ages ago when I went to the Wizarding World of Harry Potter Theme Park in Orlando and went to the wand shop and got it. I take it everywhere. It's really good if you need to scratch your back but anyway it doesn't matter you'll get one I'm sure we just need to go to the wand shop." he smiled at me and went back to eating._

* * *

><p><em>I looked at all the other tables, all the glee club seemed to be keeping themselves to themselves. Even Satan – I mean Santana, but Puck looked like he wanted to start a fight. <em>

_That's when I heard the smash…_


	10. A Mohawk and a Glass Bowl

_This is the next chapter, but there isnt like a huge fight or anything.  
>If any of you want a good Klaine fic... Unstable is really good and so easy to follow.<em>

_Sorry for not updating recently though been away with the family.  
>Anyway the next chapter is heree<em>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 8 – A Mohawk and a Glass Bowl…<em>

* * *

><p><em>Then there was a crash…<em>

_This can't be good, it never is when it's a loud noise and Santana and Puck are somewhere in the room. Blaine and I, looked over straight over to the Slytherin table and saw Malfoy standing. There was something different about him. He was very pale, and he looked like he was going to throw up. Puck then started to shout at him._

"_AND NEXT TIME IT'LL BE YOU FUCKING FACE I BREAK!" he was quite red in the face and looked like he was going to break something else._

_Just then we saw Snape walking over to the table._

"_What the devil is going on here," Snape slurred, "And who… or what… in the devils name are you?"_

_He then gave Puck a once over with a look of disgust. My mind was reeling with what he was going to say to him, what he was going to have to do when they found out that he was attacking a student._

"_HE SAID MY MOHAWK WAS STUPID!" this loud shout over the now silent hall snapped me out of my thoughts, "Look at him, he's practically ginger… or he's going grey already!"_

"_Calm down Mr Puckerman. All I asked was what he had done." Snape retorted._

"_Yeah well I should smash his face in. What do you want me to do anyway, I didn't actually mean to break that bowl by the way I was really angry and need to learn to control it."_

"_OK boy, well just calm down. Ten Points from Gryffindor!" that part I must say confused me it looked like it confused everyone else apart from Slytherin of course but if your rival team started ten points less that you then you would be happy wouldn't you._

_(HP POV)_

"…_Ten points from Gryffindor"_

_Ok seriously what the hell! We haven't done anything, this stupid, a guy with a Mohawk smashes a priceless bowl and then we lose ten points, ten points we haven't got to begin with anyway! God Snape is such a prick at times._

"_What the hell! We didn't do anything…" Ron said next to me, "this is a load of crap!"_

_The boy with the Mohawk had been led away from the great hall by Snape and every one just sat in silent. Then from each of the tables there were snickers and giggles. When everyone looked around it seemed to be the new kids that were laughing then the really tall one said._

"_It could be worse, he could of smashed the bowl over his head… actually I think I'd like to see him do that to Malfoy, he's just such a prick all the time!"_

"_FINN! so that was his name, now I knew Finn and Rachel the others were a mystery to me though, and I still didn't know who they were._

_I looked around the other tables, and the only new people that caught my eye were the two boys that were at the Hufflepuff table whispering to each other. They looked very suspicious but who knows what they were planning?_


	11. Who Said We Were Planning?

_This chapter is a bit of a filler  
>I only wrote this chapter to get W&amp;D in because the next chapter is going to be focused around them, and also magical wands :P<br>Anyway here's the next chapter :)_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 9 – Who Said We Were Planning?<em>

* * *

><p><em>Blaine and I were sat around the table looking at one and other. There were some many different things going on around the room, that we couldn't mention them all.<em>

"_I don't feel like eating, I'm too excited. I mean this is Hogwarts I just want to look around and then go to bed." Blaine exclaimed from where he sat beside me._

"_I know but just think now we're here we will get to spend more time with each oth…"_

"_OH MY GOD!" I couldn't finish what I was trying to say because_

_ of his god awful screaming. What had he saw now? Nearly-Headless Nick, not to mention that he got the attention of every one in the hall. But what we saw, I had not been prepared for, "Wes, David what are you guys doing here?"_

"_We've been here for a while to be honest Blainers! We just wondered how long it would take you to calm down from actually being at Hogwarts" David said._

"_We were worried you were going to actually pee yourself with excitement." Wes finished for him._

"_W-e-e-e-s-s-s shut __up!" Blaine whined going red. They were the only people__ I knew that could make Blaine blush. I have to say that it's one of the cutest things I have ever seen._

_They continued to argue about how excited Blaine was. Then after a while I got bored and had to ask the question that no one had asked and obviously they hadn't answered._

"_So how did you guys get here can I ask because I've been wondering for quite a while."_

"_Well Kurt," David started, "We have absolutely no idea just me and David but we got here yesterday" Wes finished._

"_You have no idea how you got here? We got here by doing so stupid Time Warp dance. Don't ask" I finished as Wes opened his mouth to say something._

"_Ok then I won't ask, but we have our first task and that is to take you and Blainer's here to get a wand. I guess we have to take your glee club to but that won't take to much time at all so yeah see ya guys!" and with that they were both gone disparated into thin air._

"_Come on then time to go unpack." Blaine said holding his hand out to me._

"_Yeah I guess your right" I replied taking his hand as we walked out of the main hall and up to the Hufflepuff common room._

* * *

><p><em>I didn't even leave it on a cliffhanger. Until next time :) byeee<em>


	12. Buying Wands!

**HEY! Long time no see? I know right schools a bitch... so's writers block. Im not to proud of this chapter to be honest, it's more of a filler than a chapter, but a chapter none the less.  
>So lets begin<br>OH! AND before i forget, yes i hate twilight :)  
>Enjoy<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 10 – Buying Wands<p>

* * *

><p>I woke early the next morning, and looked around the room. There were yellow curtains hanging above at each corner of the bed.<em>This isn't my room,<em> I thought to I remembered that I was at Hogwarts. There was a shuffling next to me, as I looked around I saw Blaine laid in bed, his hair stuck to his fore head and it was so fluffy as well.

"Morning Kurt" He said as he started to wake up, his voice a little groggy from sleep.

"Morning sweetie. We're going to get our wands today" I smiled at him

"New dudes SHUT UP I'm trying to sleep here." Someone said from the opposite side of the room

"Shut it Diggory and keep your nose out!" Blaine retorted back to him. Even when they were just watching the movies, Blaine always hated Cedric. "Go turn into a sparkly vampire idiot"

I burst out into laughter, and started to get dressed. Blaine did the same and was still mumbling about Cedric.

"Really is a true Hufflepuff, always good at FINDING a way to annoy me, and I've only heard him speak once!"

We walked down the many corridors with our fellow Glee Clubbers that were in Hufflepuff and met Wes and David just outside the Defence Against the Dark Arts class room with the rest of the club.

"Hey guys! Now we've got to be quiet this is the only network that works this early in the morning." David greeted them

"You guys look like living dead" Wes smiled.

Before anyone could bitch him out, David was already explaining what to do and how to pronounce where they were going so no one made any mistakes.

After we had arrived in Diagon Alley, Wes and David quickly lead the way to Gringotts Bank.

"Alright then everyone, we have your keys. You have to go separately though, because if Wes sees the shiny coins he will go mad. So we'll hand out the keys, you go get your money, and then we'll go to Olivanders and get your wands. You guys have 10 minutes!

We all got our keys and went towards the Goblin at the front of the bank.

"I would like to make a withdrawal from my account please."

The goblin looked me over with a strange look of disgust. What had I even done?

"Key?"

I handed over the small bronze key.

"Follow me this way please." He stepped down off of the box he was standing on, and walked towards a large gate.

I followed him and sat on the strange contraption and went down to my vault. I was quite surprised by the amount of money in the vault to be honest. There was quite a lot of it. I took a few galleons, as I didn't know how much it could be, and then went back up to the main entrance of the bank.

"Right you guys! Are you ready to go and get your wands?" David asked a little too enthusiastically that early in the morning.

We all nodded still having our bed heads on, the two older boys didn't seem too care at all that we didn't really care what was going on. Even Blaine wasn't that excited to get a real wand… and he was the HUGE HP fan.

"Blaine what's wrong with you today?" David asked when he saw the frown on the short hobbit's face.

Blaine looked up with a dazed expression on his face, "Nothing, nothing. It doesn't matter lets just go and get the wands and get back to Hogwarts." He smiled as he realised the small AVPM reference he made.

We all walked into Olivanders wand shop, and looked at the shelves that were piled high with the small, yet long, boxes that contained the magical item. The old man that owned the shop was no where to be seen, we all looked at each other sharing glances of confusion. There was a loud crash at the back of the shop causing us all to jump. Every one had visibly paled at the sound, even Puckerman had got whiter, and he had tan skin.

"Someone go see what it is," David said his voice shaking, "I nominate Blaine." he finished.

Every one – but me – agreed. Blaine looked like he was going to puke, but he continued towards the large black door at the back of the shop.

He slowly reached out his shaking hand, and closed it around the door handle, "Blaine! You don't have to do it if you don't want too, we'll just come back in a while and we can go look at the familiars or something." I called out to him, his skin was to white and he looked like he was going to puke up everything he had eaten that day and that wasn't a lot to be honest.

"I'll be fine Kurt, what could it be?" he let out a nervous chuckle. His grip tightened around the door knob and pushed the door open slightly looking through the crack, he looked a little less scared when he saw what was inside. There was a loud bird like sound from the room.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING BACK THERE!" We all turned around as quick as we possibly could and saw the old wand seller.

"W-W-We're sorry sir, It's just we heard a loud crash back here so I went to see if it was you, and then they sent me too check and it turned out to be a hippogriff, and he seems to have knocked off all the receipts of what wands you have sold back there and they're all over so… yeah…" Blaine rushed out the words it was quite hard to understand him half the time, but that was almost impossibly hard to even interpret.

"OH THAT DAMN HAGRID AND HIS PETS! I've told him so many times to keep and eye on that damn hippogriff and he just doesn't listen! I'm going to really shout at him the next time I see him," He looked around the room at all of us, "Now what can I help you with?" he asked in a friendly voice.

"Dude isn't it kinda obvious that we need wands… what did you think we want? Magical beans that grow beanstalks?" Puck was being rude again.

"PUCK!" we all shouted in sync.

"Ah right then, you shall be last I think young man," He gave Puck a pointed look, "Now, lets get these wands sorted shall we?"

The man walked slowly towards the shelves.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry that, that was so rubbish, like really sorry. The next chapter should be up sometime soon.<strong>

**Don't forget to review!**


	13. Time to Plot

_**Hey... long time no randomness... well anyway filler chapter! I haven't done a harry chapter for ages and to be honest its kinda hard to write hp when you only write Klaine so we'll have to see how it goes for now.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 11 - Time to Plot<p>

* * *

><p>Ron, Hermione and I, were all sat in Snape's classroom waiting for him to begin the lesson that no one could really be bothered with. We never do anything right, why should we even bother with this lesson anyway? No matter what we say to him, he will always hate us because: 1) We're Gryffindor and 2) He hates my dad which means he hates me because of my him... thanks a lot for that Dad.<p>

"Now, before we begin, I am going to give you your very first pop-quiz... now... what is a port key?" the tallish professor asked from in front of us.

Hermione's hand shot straight up in the air. What a nerd.

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

"A portkey is an enchanted object that when touched will transport the one or ones who touch it to anywhere on the globe decided on by the enchanter."

"Very good," Hermione had a huge grin on her face, "Now, can anyone tell me what foreshadowing is?" Hermione's hand shot up... again, "Yes, Miss Granger?"

"Foreshadowing is a dramatic device in which an important plot point is mentioned earlier in the story to return later in a more significant way!"

"That is correct!" Snape threw his hands in the air.

Everyone looked around the room, wondering why Snape was in such a good mood. HE had been in a good mood ever since he talked to that boy with the Mohawk. There was something strange about that boy. To me, he looked like a teenage delinquent that belonged in a prison. the majority of the people in the school - even Slytherin's - would agree with me on that one. If he made Snape this happy though, no one was going to question it... well apart from-

"Why is that important for potions sir?" _Seriously, Hermione? SHUT UP! _

"Miss Granger, are you questioning my teaching style? I think that should be ten points from Gryffindor and detention. Now be quiet."

Hermione's smile that she had from the pop-quiz fell off of her face. I could hear Ron sniggering beside me. I looked over to him and saw his bright red face buried in his arms. This was one of the few times that Hermione had _ever _been shouted at.

"Look at her face. It's so funny." Ron whispered to me.

It was the funniest look I had ever seen. It looked like she had been fighting against a dragon... but we all know that, that was me. When I looked around the classroom to see who was in my class this year I noticed a few people who were missing. That curly-haired hobbit was. Also, was that really cute guy that was with him. He was going to be mine by the end of the year...


End file.
